Geritapan, A love to last forever
by Screamingcrows1
Summary: Geritapan! The axis trio is together and in love, watch as the go through life as three nations in love. Warning's inside. I take requests! NO SMUT!
1. Rape

**Hey guys! Welp, I have a new story for ya'll! This one is my OT3, Geritapan. YAY! So, I will be doing a bit of a sporadic update schedule but bare with me! Also, I will be taking requests, even if they are more of Gerita, Gerpan, or Itapan -centric, but keep in mind the main pairing will be mentioned in these as well. No graphic smut but I may have some reference to them doing 'it' in the past. To be clear, they have three homes. One in each of their home countries. In the future this will include mpreg. (Italy will be the pregnant one, and if requested enough, maybe Japan)**

 **Warnings; Gay, Polyamory, ooc-ness, and a bit more talkative Japan. Italy is almost raped in this!**

 **Italy; Feli or Feliciano**

 **Germany; Ludwig or Luddy**

 **Japan; Kiku or Kiks (keeks)**

 **I DON'T OWN!**

* * *

Italy walked down a street of Venice. On either side of the young nation, walked two other nations, who each clutched a hand closely. Italy looked to the other nations with a smile a mile wide adorning his child-like features. The trio walked down the street, walking alongside a sparkling canal. He smirked before releasing their hands and racing forward, running towards the street that would lead the three to their Italian home. Japan and Germany smiled warmly at his figure and grabbed each-others hands; Italy won't go far without them.

Feliciano rushed forward, smiling all the while. He approached the street and stopped, his smile still stretched across babyish features. He sat on a nearby umbrella table which stood three yards or so from the street and two from a family-owned gelato shop.

He sat and thought back on his relationship with his former allies. The three had remained close friends long after the war that threw them together, never once doubting that the others would betray them, never being thinking that anything would be able to harm their relationship. Then the romantic feelings had set in. They had become official when a new nation had come out of hiding and tried to invade Italy in hopes of gaining power. Germany and Japan had been visiting Italy as they had come to do nearly every week. The stronger nations had noticed someone behind Feli and attacked. Japan had thrown Italy onto to the bad and had stood protectively in front with katana drawn while Germany faced the nation head on. Germany had won and then in his relief of the others safety, hugged both of them tightly to him. A moment later he had kissed them both. Obviously they both kissed back.

After that the trio had become a polyamorous relationship. They had soon after came out as a loving relationship and had gained the blessing of almost all the countries. But of course, the other few didn't matter to the trio who had come to find refuge from any outside aggression in each other.

It didn't matter because they knew they would always have each other, even when the world could quite literally stand against them.

Italy smiled at the memories from the table; with those two he would always be happy and protected in the arms of the two men/nations that he loved with all his heart.

He had become so caught up in his memories that he didn't notice the strange man approaching him, ill intentions written plainly across sickly looking skin. Feli jumped when the gross man grabbed his arm and began to pet his cheek. Feli tried to move out of his hold, but the man was to strong.

"Awww Don't be like that doll, we'll have our own fun." The man then grabbed Feli and pulled him towards a nearby alleyway. Feli continues to struggle, but the man wraps his arms around his waist and covers his mouth with a disgusting hand. Italy whimpered when he began to slip his hand into the Italians pants, his cheeks were bright pink as he was humiliated by this stranger.

"GET OFF OF HIM! JUST VAT DO YOU THING YOUR DOING!?" Feli nearly cries in joy at the sound of Ludwigs comforting voice.

"I do believe you should get off of Feli-kun before it is to late for you." Kiku's voice is horrifyingly calm, and this time, Feliciano really does break down crying at the safety and love he knows it will bring.

The man growls at his captives lovers before throwing Feliciano to the floor and lunging forward in hopes of winning his prize. The two nations are a stronger opponent the man had originally thought, and he was soon defeated by the protective men. The man retreated quickly after his defeat, and the two victorious men quickly rushed to the horrified nations side, cooing into his ear and holding him close.

"I-I was-a to scared to do-a anything! I-I thought he would-a get me!" Italy sobbed into Japans Hakama as Germany rubbed his back. "Sshh, Italia, We vould never let vhat happen. I promised I vould protect you and Kiku, and I vasn't lying." At this Kiku leans into Ludwigs side and Feli melts until he is snuggled up in between them, still on the sidewalk. "T-thank you! (1)Ti amo!"

Kiku and Ludwig smile warmly at each other before responding; (2)"Watashi wa anata ni watashi no hogo to watashi no yorokobi no ryoho o aishi" (3) "Ich liebe dich beide meine blume und mein licht" Italy smiles through the now happy tears, whispering over and over; "TI amo, Ti amo!"

Once Feliciano is calmed down enough to move, Ludwig picks up Feli and clutches Kiku's hand. They walk to their Italian home in silence, simply appreciating the love that surrounded them. Upon entering their home, the lovers entered their large bathroom where they quickly drew a bath to share. The trio stripped, long past being embarrassed at the intimacy.

The nations slipped in the warm water, Feli resting in Ludwig's lap. They quickly began to scrub themselves down when Italy begins to sob again.

"Feli-kun? What is wrong, (4)Tenshi?" Feli sobbed as he spoke; "I-I just...I feel so dirty!" Feli hung his head and sobbed, tears fell down his cheeks before splashing into the water below him. "I don't want that mans touch on me! I only want-a yours!" The other nations looked to each other before speaking;

"I think we can fix vat"

Needless to say, Italy didn't feel that mans touch on him after that.

* * *

 **There! Just so you know, the one-shots will probably be ties together but can all be read alone. Please send in requests though, because that will definitely help me update faster! P.s the fandom needs more of these so please write some!**

 **Translations:**

 **1\. I love you (Italian)**

 **2\. I love you both my protector and my joy (Japanese)**

 **3\. I love you both my flower and my light (German)**

 **4\. Angel (Japanese)**

 **R &R please! See you next water time!**


	2. Pregnancy?

**Another** **chapter**! **Seriously though, don't expect quick updates all the time, right now I am just really excited. This story will have background ships like Spamano, RoChu, and PruCan. UsXUKXFr triangle, threesome, or one set is a couple? I dunno...You decide! THis story now has 2 followers and 1 fav. ! So thank you! Though, I hope that if you are reading this you don't mind at least reviewing, because otherwise I am horrible with updates, and avoiding writers block lol. So...here the boys find out Feli and Kiku are fertile. (If Kiku has a kid has yet to be decided...) I ONLY INCLUDED NATIONS I AM FIMILAR WITH! IF YOU WANT OTHERS ADDED GIVE ME A BRIEF DESCRIPTION! See ya' later!**

* * *

A month or so had passed sense the incident in Venice, and the trio was perfectly content to put it behind them. After all, being almost raped is absolutely " _no fun"_ as Feliciano so blatantly (Really hope I used that right) had put it.

The three young nations were preparing to attend an emergency meeting in Washington D.C, the American capital. America had made a panicked call to each of the nations saying; "Dudes! Get to D.C, like YESTERDAY! My scientists found some cool shit out!". Italy had immediately started trying to come up with the "cool shit" was, while Germany and Japan had ended up simply sighing, getting ready, and then getting Italy ready. So now, a single hour later, the three nations were nearly ready, or well Japan and Germany had nearly gotten _Italy_ ready. The more mature two had been ready half a hour ago.

"Veh! There! I'm-a ready!" Italy cheered as he left the Italian household,- they had decided to stay there till the next G8 meeting- he grabbed Japan by the wrist and pulled him out and into the waiting car. Germany gave a small smile and followed them out. Japan laughed as he was pulled into Japanese Honda, knowing the car was a joke Italy had attempted based off of his last name.

Once all three lovers are in the car, they take off, driving smoothly before simply disappearing. To an outsider this would likely seem odd, but as nations they had portals to transport any nation to another place in the world. The Honda reappears in America, where they quickly approach the large building that the emergency meeting was to take place.

The car pulled into a drop off area, where the German, Italian, and Japanese men quickly gathered their few belongings and briskly went inside the pristine building. Inside the nations were unsurprised to see many other nations approaching or entering a large banquet hall where the meeting was apparently taking place. They followed the crowd inside and found their seats. Italy was sitting beside Romano with Spain on Romano's other side. Beside Italy sat Japan and beside him was Germany followed by Prussia, with China and Russia across from Japan. America sat at the head of the table with France and England beside him. Italy smiled; America was one of the first ones to accept them and he had become almost another elder brother to him.

"OK lets begin! Wait...whos missing?" America started but then stopped upon realizing that not everyone was accounted for.

"I-I'm here...Sorry...Kumahiro wouldn't get ready fast enough, eh Kumakoro?" Canada seemingly appeared from thin air and sat beside Prussia.

"Work on that dude! OKAY! ONTO BUISNESS! MY SCIENTISTS HAVE RECENTLY DISCROVERED SOME WEIRD STUFF IN MALE NATIONS! APPARENTLY SOME OF US CAN BECOME..UH...WELL... PREGNANT AND STUFF!" America paused to let the nations calm down at the unexpected news. Germany, Japan and Italy shared a look; three males most definitely gave a good chance that at least one of them would have the anatomy, especially when one used to dress as a girl. "DUDES! CALM IT DOWN! WE HAVE AN AWESOME -" Prussia smirked "- TEAM HERE TO TEST WHOEVER WANTS TO BE TESTED FOR THE TRAITS! LATER DUDES~"

"Wha...What?! DON'T JUST STOP THERE YOU BURGER BASTARD! WHAT THE-" Spain grabs South Italy and covers his mouth in order to shut him up, hopefully making sure to avoid a war.

"Bye bye, mi amigos! I must get little ol' us tested! And Roma here a tomato...Adios! ~" With that the unusual pair was off, leaving to investigate themselves in an entirely new way.

"Awesome us should check this out to! Bye Bruder! Bye bruders boys!" Prussia gave a suggestive look to the trio before grabbing Canada and leaving to be examined.

"So...I guess we should be checked out too, huh? Vell, lets try vhis." Germany got up and let out a shaky breath before grabbing the other nations and gently leading the smaller two out of the hall. The trio followed the crowd until they approached a large ballroom that had been turned into a temporary examination area.

A young nurse quickly approached the trio. The girl looked to be in her early twenties, with long auburn hair, similar to feli's, that was pulled back in a long silky braid. Her emerald eyes swept over the unusual trio before speaking," Axis nations I presume?" They nodded. "Right this way." She turned around and began to walk into the room, trusting the three lovers to follow her back.

Soon enough the trio had been separated and tested. They had been prodded, poked, swabbed and x-rayed, but finally the testing was over. THey were reunited and lead back to another room where they were told to wait for the upcoming results.

Germany led his boys into the apparent waiting room, where all the other nations that have been taking that test were residing. Germany sat down with Feliciano in his lap and Kiku curled up to his side. He wrapped a strong arm around each of his little lovers and waited to see what was to come.

"Do you guys-a think we could be fertile? I mean if we are I think I would want some little (1) bambinos..." Italy blushed and curled a bit more into the strong nations chest, embarrassed by his hopeful desire. "I..I do wish for that as well..." Japan blushed and hit much alike Italy had previously. Germany blushed; he kind of wanted children as well.

"Don't vorry about vat..I vant them as well..." Feli cheered and Japan smiled; they may all be able to have a family with each other now!

"Uh...Just so you know I am willing to bear the bambino if I am able, veh~" Italy smiled as he spoke. Japan and Germany let out a sigh of relief; at least that's been decided.

 **"ATTENTION**!" A brunette nurse stands on the table, demanding the attention of the gathered nations. **" I HAVE THE RESULTS RIGHT HERE! OF THE TESTED NATIONS THE FOLLOWING HAVE TESTED BACK AS POSITIVE:**

 **CANADA**

 **UNITED KINGDOM**

 **FRANCE**

 **NORTH AND SOUTH ITALY**

 **CHINA**

 **JAPAN**

 **LATVIA**

 **AND**

 **GREECE**

 **CONGRATULATIONS! YOU WILL SOOON NOTICE THAT THE NATIONS TESTING BACK POSITIVE WILL SOON BECOME MORE UKE LIKE. THEY WILL BECOME SOFTER IN PERSONA DUE TO A CHEMICAL INTRODUCED TO THE BLOODSTREAM TO HELP THE MALE NATIONS BODIES ADAPT TO THE CHANGE. YOU SEE, THE MALE NATIONS COMPATIBLE HAD TO BE GIVEN THIS COMPOUND TO ACTIVATE THE CHEMICAL REACTION NECASSARY TO CREATE A WOMB. THE NATIONS INVOLVED WILL BE OUT OF COMMISION FOR ABOUT A MONTHS TIME SO THAT THE WOMB CAN BE CREATED. ANY NON-COMPATIBLE MALES OR MORE DOMINANT LOVER WILL SOON BE DEVELOPING MORE POSSESIVE AND PROTECTIVE TENDANCIES DUE TO A SCENT GIVEN OF BY THE POSITIVE TESTERS. WE WISH YOU LUCK AND WE HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR NEW OPPORTUNITY. GOOD NIGHT!**

The trio shakily looked to each other upon hearing the news that two of them were now fertile, in each of their eyes shown a mix of astonishment, hope and a concerned fear. They looked to each other with something else as well though. That something, was love.

They would do this. Together.

Like always.

* * *

 **I had a bit of difficulty on this chapter but I hope it turned out alright. Good night, and thanks again! Please R &R, Follow and fav.!**

 **Translation:** **(1) Baby (Italian)**


	3. Russia makes a baby

**Hey, I'm back! I have a lot of ideas for this fic, but most of them I think I should wait for later as to not rush things, so if you have an idea, please share!**

 **Warnings: Not really except ooc characters...**

* * *

Japan walked through their German household. Of the three homes they owned this was by far most normal to any outsider. Unlike the Italian home which was bright, smelled of paint, and was cluttered, Germanys first home was neat, quiet and homey without the odd additions. (If you could ignore all the dogs.) The Japanese home from which he previously owned by himself was quiet, neat, and had the aroma of sakura flowers, but it always seemed to be almost to precise. Like if you touched something the entire thing would fall apart from the seams. So yes, Germany had the home most resembling 'normal'. He walked down the stairs with his suitcase behind him; three months was up so they were going to the Italian residence until it was time to go to his own residence in Japan.

His sandals made a soft clicking noise as he walked across the hardwood floors Germany was so careful to keep clean. The soft, rhythmic 'click, click' soon showed itself to be oddly calming; he always got nervous when passing through another country's land. He took a deep breath and walked out the tall oak doors, heading towards their car. He tossed his small black suitcase in the trunk before getting into the back of the car with Italy. Germany had taken one of the middle seats of their new van as the car drove itself into a portal that would land them in Lichtenstein to change drivers. From there the car would drive itself ( being as they're car would give an illusion of having a driver, but it would take to much energy from the natyion they were in to do it at all times.) to a quiet countryside in northern Italy, where they would reside for the next three months. Japan sighed; their Italian home was on the edge of the peninsula do he would probably be dragged to the beach. He didn't dislike the beach, rather he simply has been there quite a lot as an island nation, so he would rather not spend a month on the beach (it's nearing Autumn so Germany would only allow them in the water for a short time).

With a blinding flash, the expected portal swallowed the van and the passengers soon found them in Lichtenstein as planned. The door opened and the young German girl got of the van and walked down the road. Japan grew nervous as the van began to drive down the country road, but quickly calmed as he felt Germany and Italy knowingly grasp his hands.

The brilliant light swallowed them once more, and suddenly they were in Italy.

* * *

Germany got out of the car with a grunt before turning around to help Italy out of the car- he always falls if he doesn't.

"So now vhat? Most of our stuff is still here..."

"I'll make-a pasta! It's almost-a lunch time anyway!" With that Italy bounded inside, mumbling about pasta and how he would have to paint another portrait of his partners since he had his paints again. ( He forgot them last time) Germany sighed before laughing and gently grabbing Japans hand to led him inside, making the nation blush bright red. He confidently walked up to the old doors and swung them open, knowing they would be open seeing as Italy had opened them moments before.

"Italia! Make sure we can eat it too!"

"I always do~ veh ~"

Japan smiled fondly, "Idiots"

"Hey! That's not-a very nice!" Italy says with a cute pout, which is quickly destroyed by two pairs of lips attacking his. With one lover kissing either side of his mouth, Italy smiles and laughs joyfully; this is his favorite time. He loves having his two loves here with him, he loves the joy he knows everyone feels, and he loves the love surrounding them. This is heaven.

* * *

A couple hours later things go south. The three lovers are sitting on the couch, Italy is doing a pencil sketch on Germany and Japan, Germany is reading a book on how to control fear, and Japan is quietly playing a Nintendo 3DS XL. Everything is quiet.

The ground begins to shake.

A book falls.

Italy's shirt begins to turn crimson.

An earthquake?

The mighty boom like that of a bomb echoes through the previously calm and quiet Italian morning.

Not an Earthquake.

Germany rushes to the window while Japan holds the quivering Italy, trying to stop the blood flow along Italy's side. When the floor shakes again Japan crosses over to where Germany is by the window, leading Italy along with him. Upon reaching the large nation, the two smaller nations are swept in to strong arms, steadied and protected by the largest lovers protective hold.

"Doitsu? What's going on? Why is my side bleeding?" Italy asks, voice laced with strong fear of what's to come.

"I-I don't know Italia...Ve'll be okay" Germany tells the horrified boys within his grasp. What now?

Germany looks out the window again and gasps. Outside of the window he can see buildings fallen, a few bodies under the debris, and water flooding everywhere.

A few minutes later the shaking stops as sudden as it had come, outside there are sirens, screams, cries and curses sounding out in nearly every direction.

The three are on the floor at that point and Italy is bandaged thanks to Germany leaving quickly to get the first aid box. The three rise and go to the window. Far out in the choppy water a new landmass can be seen peeking out of the water.

Japan pulls out the emergency phone each nation has in order to contact eachother in case of emergency.

"America-san, we need a world meeting. Now."

* * *

Late that night the trio finds themselves in a meeting hall, surrounded by confused nations.

"Okay dudes, so here's the thing, someone totally bombed the Indian ocean yesterday, right on the freaking edge of Italy and we gotta know who. So speak up, cause the hero wants to go home."

England elbows America in the gut and a few arguments break out. Nations are blaming each other left and right, allies are trying to protect allies, and the peaceful souls are trying to avoid conflict.

"If I may speak." Everyone quiets down when Russia speaks and rises from his seat beside China. "The bomb yesterday was my mistake. I would like to give the land mass created by it to the axis trio here. Any objections?" Everyone is to scared to speak up, so the land goes to the trio without strife. For now.

"You know what dudes *yawn* Whatever...lets just let 'em have it for now. Bye suckers,. Hero out"

Looks like they have a new territory now.

This should be interesting.

* * *

 **Yeah I know I got lazy towards the end, but I should be doing homework and i'm tied :P**


	4. Fangirls

**So, I though it may be funny if Feli and Kiku both turn out to be major fangirls so I thought this would be cute~**

 **PLEASE LEAVE HEADCANONS AND/OR REQUESTS! I ALWAYS ENJOY HAVING THE EXTRA IDEAS!**

 **I don't own Hetalia, Ouran High school Host Club, the Percy Jackson series or anything else but the idea!**

* * *

"KIKU! KIKU! YOU WONT BELIVE IT! THERE'S A KYOKAO MOMENT! IT'S ALMOST CANON! ALMOST CANON KIKU!" Feli shouted from their shared bedroom on the second floor of their Italian residence.

"Wh...WHAT?!" Kiku freezes, mid-swipe. The plate he had previously been cleaning is forgotten and he charges up the stairs. The Japanese man rushes into the bedroom and plops on the bed next to the excited Italian. Kiku rests his head gently on Feliciano's shoulder and looks to the manga resting in the boys lap.

"See?! Right there!" Feli points to a panel revealing Kaoru sitting on bed claiming that he has been there for hours while Kyoya slept.

"Kawaii!" Japan squealed, his inner fangirl ripping out of him.

"I know! It's just one step closer to being canon!" Feliciano gushes. The two boyfriends sit in a tangled pile of anime flowers, yaoi love, and uncontrolled squeals (mostly from Italy.) .

A couple hours later Germany enters his home. With a sigh he slips his shoes off and leaves them on the rack they've dubbed as necessary with three countries constantly tracking mud everywhere.

"Feliciano? Kiku?" Germany calls: they normally greet him within a few minutes of his entry. "Italy? Japan?" Ludwig tries once more. Where were they? They always greet him...

Germany's concern grows as he checks the house. The missing duo aren't outside in the garden, they aren't in the kitchen though he is surprised to see the cabinets wide open...Soon he has searched the entire bottom floor and the gardens they have all greatly enjoyed making with each other every spring. Where are they? Germany, now extremely worried with the past events still fresh in his mind, approached the stairs and called his lovers names. "KIKU? FELI? WHERE ARE YOU TWO?" When he doesn't receive a response, Ludwig begins to climb the stairs, his hands inching towards hid knife all the while.

He lets out a sigh when he hears a squeal that could only be Feliciano break the silence that filled the air. A short minute later giggling erupts from under their bedroom door. Germany sighs and approaches the door. Why the hell hadn't they answered when he'd called?

The German man opened the door and gasped t what he saw; Feliciano and Kiku were on the bed, pocky was spilled all over the velvet comforter and manga books were spread around two forms. The boys on the bed look up to see their third boyfriend standing in the door way, mouth agape. "Veh~ Ludwig your home!" Feliciano shouts with glee. Kiku simply smiles at Ludwig from where he sits propped up against Feliciano.

"Vhy didn't you ansver me vhen I called for you? I vas looking all over!" The exasperated man said. "Veh~? We didn't here-a anything?" Feliciano looks to both of his with curiosity and confusion shining in amber eyes. "I didn't here anything either, Ludwig-kun." Kiku responds, his voice slightly raspy from the unusual chatter he took part in with Feliciano earlier that day.

Ludwig sighed again, he seems to do this a lot with his loves... "Vhat were you even doing then?" Ludwig asked.

"One-a word my dear Ludwig, one word.." Feli looks to Kiku"...Yaoi. Fangirling over Yaoi." Kiku looks Ludwig dead in the eye, a maniacal gleam in onyx eyes seems to simply say; _This is very real, Ludwig. This is real and we will make you like us someday._ Ludwig gulps; who knew Kiku could be so scary while sitting on a bed with pocky sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Awww Kiku you ruined the one word thing!" Feliciano's whine snaps Ludwig out of his horrified stupor. Ludwig shakes his head and looks back to Kiku, happy to see that horrifying look disappear from his lovers eyes. "I apologize Feliciano-kun, I didn't mean to ruin your game." Kiku gives the boy a gentle, but amused smile that Ludwig finds himself copying. Ludwig sighs but the smile never falls," Why don't you clean this up and we can all go out to dinner? It's been to long sense our last date." The calmer lovers smile at each other while Feli beams and cheers.

Maybe twenty minutes later the three lovers meet downstairs by the door, where Ludwig bows to help Feliciano tie his shoes. As he rises, the breath is knocked out of him when Feli climbs up so that he can be on his shoulders.

"Kiku! Kiku look! It's like we're the host club! I'm Huni-senpai, Ludwig's Mori-senpai and your Haruhi!" Feli yells excitedly once Ludwig has once again risen to his full height.

"Hai, It would seem so." Japan gives Feli a loving smile and follows Ludwig out the door. The three walk down the streets and along one of the many canals Italy is known for. Kiku shifts closer to Ludwig and Feli wraps himself around Ludwigs's head and shoulder area when they approach the gelato shop where Italy's encounter with the would-be rapist. Ludwig wraps one arm over Feliciano's legs holding him in place while giving the boy a sense of security, Ludwig's other arm wraps in both a possessive and protective way around Kiku's waist.

They walk past the shop with quick steps, hurrying to reach the canal that would bring them to their destination. Another fifteen minutes and the trio are in a gondola, passing through the water swiftly as Feliciano drives the boats with practiced ease.

"Feliciano-kun, didn't something similar to this take place in the solangelo fiction you were reading earlier?"

"OH YEAH! Will brought Nico to Italy for their honeymoon and Will brought them on a gondola to impress him! It was soooo cute!"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow to his young lovers, what's solangelo? Ludwig was ripped out of his thoughts when Feli squealed and began to shake the gondola.

"I-Italy!" Feliciano jerked his head up and looked at his lovers who were grasping the side of the boat as hard as they could, trying not to fall off. "Hehe...sorry" Feli smiled sheepishly and steadied the gondola.

Germany looked to his lovers and how joyous this whole fangirl, and yaoi thing made them.

Germany made it his personal mission to find out more about fandoms.


	5. Hormones

**I am so sorry! I have been and unfortunately continue to be extremely busy, but I will try to update as often as possible! Anyway, this was a request from nightmarerabbitalice, hope you enjoy, now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"Geerrrmmmmannnyyyyy! I want England's scones! Pleaaaassssseee?"

"Germany-kun they are ruining my culture! This is not (1)osushi! Wahhhhhhhh!"

"B-but I waaaant theeeeemm! Germany!"

"This is an outrage! Make them stooooop!"

Germany screws his eyes shut and grips the shopping cart tighter, his knuckles quickly turning a ghostly white. He sighs; he loves the two to death but these hormones are going to kill him. A few other shoppers turn and give him annoyed looks, to which he quickly sends apologetic looks.

"Germaaaaannnyyyyy! I want the scooonnnees!"

"MAKE IT STOP! IT'S NOT RIGHT"

"GERMAANNNNY!"

Germany's eyes scrunch up further and his grip grows impossibly tighter. _How does he make it stop?_ He opens his eyes and takes a deep breath, turning to look at his lovers. He sighs when he see's Italy openly sobbing and Japan's eyes welling with distressed tears. _What am I supposed to do?_ Germany looks between the two, trying to figure out how to calm them down. The German man clenches his eyes once more, feeling emotion well up inside of him and wash over him in overwhelming waves. His face burns red as his temper attempts to take control. He continuously fights to keep control, knowing his lovers are just being consumed by hormones and that it is not their faults- though as they continue to whine he finds it harder and harder to keep it up.

"GERMANNNNYYY!"

"IT'S NOT RIGHT!"

 _Be calm..._

"I-I WANT 'EM!"

"THEY ARE RUINING MY CULTURE!"

 _It's not their faults..._

"DOITSU!"

"IT'S HORRIBLE!"

 ** _STAY. CALM._**

"GERMANNNNNNYY!' The duo whines in unison, each of the emotional nations grasp an arm and bury their tear-stained faces into Germany's jacket, sobbing and whining about the things they wan in their hormone induced haze.

"ENOUGH!" The German snaps and grabs both his lovers, pushing them in front of him so that they are shoulder-to-shoulder with each other before him.

"WE ARE GOING HOME, SO STOP WHINING! ITALIA! WHEN WE ARE HOME I WILL CALL ENGLAND SO STOP YOUR CRYING AND HUSH. JAPAN, I CANNOT STOP WHEN THEY ARE DOING WITH JAPANESE FOOD BUT I CAN GURANTEE THAT THEY ARE SIMPLY MODERNIZING YOUR FOOD. _NOT_ DESTROYING YOUR CULTURE. NOW, AM I CLEAR?" Germany's anger rushes out of him and he habitually barks the orders out like he would bark out demands in his military.

Italy and Japan stay shell-shocked for a moment before they both snap out of their stupor. Italy furiously wipes away his tears before grasping Germany's arm and burying his head into the mans shoulder. Japan quickly does similar to Germany's other side, both of them mumbling apologies. German takes a deep breath and leans over to plant a kiss on each of their heads.

"I'm sorry (2)lieblinge, I shouldn't have lost my temper..." He frees his arms and wraps them around each of the men, kissing them each upon the head softly once more.

"We deserved it...mmm...can we go home now though? Please? Vehh~" Italy mumbles . Japan smiles softly and nods, looking to Germany with pleading eyes. Germany sighs but smiles and nods none the less, abandoning their cart- which was nearly empty seeing as the two hormonal men couldn't agree on anything- and walking towards to stores exit, never losing his grip on his lovers.

* * *

A few hours later England is standing on their doorstep, a bag of questionable scones in one hand. Upon waiting for nearly five minutes without anyone answering the door, England slowly turns the door knob. Finding the door unusually unlocked he cautiously opens the door, flinching at the creaking the noise that quickly breaks through the previously silent air. He quickly steps inside, cautiously making is way towards what he knows to be the kitchen from the various parties Italy loves to throw.

In his attempt to reach the kitchen he ends up passing through the living room, where a soft sound catches his attention. Stopping, he turns to peek over the back of their brown leather couch. He smiles softly at the sight before him: Germany is laying slightly propped up against the side of the couch, on his right side the personification of Northern Italy lays curled up on top of the German, his head on the Germans chest. On his left Japan lays in a similar position though his head in buried in the crook of their German lovers neck.

The English man pulls out his phone and snaps a few photos of the sleeping trio, knowing that Lichtenstein, Hungary, and China would likely be _very_ interested in the pictures. With a smile, he walks into the kitchen, leaves the bag on the table and takes his leave.

* * *

 **Hey! Sorry it's so short but once again I am not feeling well and I am tired so this is the best I could do, sorry! Well, have a nice night!**

 **TRANSLATIONS:**

 **(1) Osushi- the Japanese way of saying sushi**

 **(2) Lieblinge- German for Darlings**

 **See you next water time!~**


	6. Memories and new beginnings

**Hey guys I'm back...heh sorry about the major wait. I know I've made you guys wait long enough, but there is some stuff I'd like to say. I have had depression for about 5 years now. I have cut. I have broken. I found out I am Pansexual. I** _ **also**_ **found out I am surrounded and close to a crap ton of homophobes, I have tried to get past this but I can't. I have been almost completely on my own this entire time. I have a shit ton of issues with self-hate. I know my writing is absolute crap (this fic especially) and I am sorry that I got on here sometimes. Thank you all sooooooo much for sticking with me. I cant thank you all enough for getting through this with me. I lost all faith in my writing. I quit for a while as you all saw, but I am going to try again. My updates will still be sporadic but I will try to get better about this. On with the story!**

* * *

Ludwig knew from the second he saw that Nazi flag that he would regret this till the day he was disbanded.

He knew he would hate himself for letting Feliciano join his damned cause.

He knew he would hate himself for seeking out Kiku.

Yet he did it anyway. He formed the axis powers as a Nazi that thought he could make a perfect world.

He regretted all of it. He regretted killing all those people, directly or not. He remembers all of the people that lost their lives during Hitler's reign. He knows all their names; Anne, Berthold, Frank, Monika, Rudi, Amalia, Albert. He knows what they looked like and where they are buried; Amalia had blonde hair that reached her waist and warm chocolate eyes. She lye's in an unmarked grave with her lover, Monika, beside her. Monika was tall and fair, her piercing blue eyes were intimidating to everyone that crossed her, everyone but Amalia that is.

He also knows their voices.

He hears them screaming, crying, pleading, yelling, whimpering, a gulp of breath, and then he hears nothing. Their voices still ring in his ears. He knows he heard them all breathe their last.

Ludwig knows he killed innocent people, he knows he screwed up, and he knows he will never forgive himself for WW2.

The worst part is that he knows he didn't regret what he was doing until the war was over.

Ludwig knows that he had considered the deaths of so many people as _right_ , as _just_ , as _holy._

Ludwig knows that he thought those people _deserved_ it.

Ludwig knows that the monster is still in him.

Ludwig knows that the monster he so fears rests in his very own soul.

Ludwig _knows._

Ludwig knows that Kiku might not have been bombed if he didn't drag him into the axis.

Ludwig knows that Feliciano might not be covered in scars from battles he lost had he maybe been just a tad more persistent about Italy not alliancing with him.

Now he knows he can not ever forgive himself.

Now he has a sanctuary.

Kiku doesn't think that Ludwig killed them. Kiku holds him close and pets his hair when the voices won't stop screaming, he whispers sweet nothings in Ludwig's ear.

Feliciano knows Ludwig is innocent. Feliciano will make a warm soup for his lovers and sing a soft lullaby till the voices in Ludwig's head calm.

The voices are silent and the guilt fades when he holds the small bodies to his broad one.

He will always regret WW2, but maybe things will turn out to be okay.

* * *

Feliciano remembers the night his Grandpa disappeared.

He remembers waking up and looking for Grandpa, he looked in his room but he wasn't there, he looked in the kitchen but there was no Grandpa singing and cooking some new tasty breakfast, and there was no Grandpa in the garden.

He knows he ran crying to Lovino. Lovino was still asleep but he didn't care; he shook him to awareness and sang a song of cries. "Grandpa Rome is gone! He is gone!"

He knows they stripped the home, both frantically praying for his return.

He never came home.

Feliciano remember three days of searching, crying, and holding his brother as close as he could.

Everything after that is and was a blur of war and pain and loneliness and a desire for release.

He remembers a young boy.

He remembers his shattered heart being pieced together again.

Feliciano remembers it breaking all over again as love leaves his fragile world.

The night he should have returned is the first night he holds a blade to his own flesh.

He remembers the blood mixing with tears and flowing down his thin arm.

Seeing as he was constantly being fought over, wounds constantly appeared on his body.

No one noticed.

He learned to fake a smile, fake a laugh. He learned to create art and make things once plain, into something beautiful for others to enjoy.

He broke and shattered, screamed and cried, sang and drew, he acted and performed and no one knew the difference to him on the outside from the one hidden behind a fake smile.

Eventually Lovino found out.

He became more protective and taught him to hate violence in any form. He took away Feli's blades.

He didn't know Feli hid one with his drawing supplies.

Feliciano continued to make a new form of art across his body,painting his pale flesh anywhere he could.

Then he met Ludwig.

Ludwig didn't leave him nor did he try to own him.

That didn't stop him from breaking down when he learned he was to join WW2.

Ludwig unknowingly began to both fix and break the boy throughout their alliance.

When Kiku joined them he found out almost immediately.

Now they both hold him.

Ludwig helps him let it out without hurting himself.

Kiku holds him and listens while he cries.

Maybe the future won't be so dark now...

* * *

Kiku knows that he made a major mistake when he bombed Pearl Harbor.

Kiku remembers the sinking feeling that overwhelmed him the second he realizes what he's done.

He knows he might not survive the war he has entered with America.

He fears America will kill him.

Later he feels the most intense physical pain of his life.

Hiroshima falls and he watches the body count grow.

He ignores the streak of constant, utter and pure pain that consumes his back.

He ignores the blood that continues to stain his uniform.

Nagasaki followed Hiroshima a short time after.

The pure, searing pain returns and Kiku remembers that he fell down the stairs.

He remembers the screams of his people and the cries of children, he remembers the disease and radiation, the wounds he saw and the destruction that was everywhere he looked.

He remembered Yao silently cleaning his wounds.

He remembers Yao had anger burning in his eyes and he remembered that he was suddenly afraid of his big brother.

Kiku remembers the sense of total helplessness when he realizes he couldn't walk on his own.

He also remembers waking up to Feliciano and Ludwig diligently caring for him the day after.

Feliciano was the first one to start pushing his wheel chair.

Feliciano had seen him struggling to get around and had taken it upon himself to assist.

Ludwig, of course, came next.

Feliciano was going to fast and it had begun to scare Kiku. Ludwig had seen and swiftly announced that he was going to take over.

Kiku slowly found his situation not so hopeless.

Kiku had thought that he would be fearful, in pain, and hopeless forever.

Then little miracles began to take place.

Years later the trio were still together.

Hiroshima and Nagasaki began to heal.

Fear was suddenly not so all consuming.

He still has bad days but they are not quite so unbearable now.

He is no longer alone.

When he feels hopelessness creep back to his mind, Feliciano will sit with him and bring light back into his eyes with sketches of another world. (Or is it his? He doesn't always know.)

When fear leaves him vulnerable, Ludwig takes him into his arms and the world clicks back into place.

Perhaps it isn't so hopeless after all...

* * *

Now the trio waits in line, with a basket full of pregnancy tests they prepare to create new memories for the future.

Together.

* * *

 **There we go! Now, can you guys pleaaaaase tell me what you want the pregnancy tests to say? Like who is pregnant, who isn't and maybe how many each. That or maybe it takes a while for someone to conceive a kiddo? I dunno, so please tell me! Thanks guys!**

 **See you next water time~!**


End file.
